Elemental Nightmare
by MyPassionMyHeart
Summary: The hottest new band in town, led by none other then Kouji Minamoto! A oneshot songfic! Read it, Love it!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or this song!**

**Song: Tik-tok Rok- VerseCity**

**A/N: This is what happens when I end up alone on a Friday night. X_X Haha enjoy! This band is from my other fanfiction Abomination so go read that one to, mkay? =^_^=**

* * *

**Elemental Nightmare**

The people in the crowd chanted and roared in excitement! They all eagerly awaited the performance from the hot underground band, Elemental Nightmare. Anticipation hung like a thick veil in the cramped room. It was packed full of people tonight. Then the stage spotlights flashed on revealing the targets of the night!

The impish Niko Fushita sat at his drum set holding his drum sticks in the air. His face was plastered with a devilish smirk. Bleached hair flared around his face and spiky hair decorated the back of his head blue on each tip. Amber eyes taunted the mass of people.

The lead guitarist, Tristin Mavrin, stood like a giant on the stage. His tall broad shoulders told of his unspoken confidence. His fingers teased his guitars strings as he his natural golden hair flowed to his chin. His persona made him look almost angelic. Only his pierced lip told of his daring nature.

Hyper active, Mokino Takibi, Moki to the fans, waved laughing at the crowd. His short stature made him almost childlike in appearance. But the way he manipulated his keyboard showed his true age. He was no child after all. Purple hair danced around his head as he played the crowd making them roar in excitement.

Finally the leader and beloved vocalist, Kouji Minamoto stole the people's attention. He stood on the stage with lean tall legs. Black skinny jeans hugged his features. Long raven black hair hung past his shoulders and covered half his face. Bright blue eyes pierced into the soul of all that met them. He held the microphone close to his full lips. It was time to begin.

Kouji left no time for introduction as Moki began playing the introduction. The small boy's fingers played with the pale keys as he weaved in beat to the sound he created. Smirking Kouji took the crowd into their magic. Tonight was going to be pure bliss.

_**Wake up in the morning call my boy P Diddy.**_

_**He had the music turned up loud; he's Jammin that new Versecity.**_

Squeals and cheers rolled through the building.

_**Before I leave I brush my teeth and I put on my hat.**_

Niko began pounding into the drums. Smiling as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

_**Cause when I leave for the show I ain't comin back.**_

Kouji began to work his moves on the crowd as he thrust his body forward and leaned against the microphone stand.

_**I'm talking about Nikes up on my feet feet.**_

_**Wearin my skinny jeans jeans.**_

_**Everybody better belive- lieve!**_

The sapphire eyes beamed into the crowd as his smile grew.

_**Haa! Haa!**_

They were putty in his hands now.

_**Dropin troppin playin our favorite CD's.**_

_**Rollin up the Party, Everybody actin**_

The tall teen tilted his head and brought the microphone close. Moki howled a laugh as his fingers danced.

_**Crrraazzyy!**_

_**Don't stop make it ROK, DJ blow my **_

_**Speakers up.**_

_**Tonight ima fight till we see the sunlight.**_

_E_lemental Nightmare reeled them in body and soul as the crowd moved to the beat of the music.

_**Tik Tok on the clock but the part won't stop now!**_

Stepping into to each beat Kouji wrapped his arm around Moki's shoulders and they both sang into the mic.

_**No ohohoh oh**_

_**No ohohoh oh**_

_Pulling the microphone away the elegent raven walked back over to front of the stage._

_**Ain't gotta care in the world just wanna make yall rock.**_

_**Ain't got no money in my povket till my**_

_**Next album drops.**_

Tristin was getting into the music now his face shining in concentration. Kouji moved to sit on the edge of the stage. Eager fans screamed in delight was the surrounded him.

_**But you can find us on iTunes just search**_

Kouji mouthed each letter carefully as he put his finger under on girls chin. He was teasing them now.

_**VER-SECITY Jam the ish in your car!**_

Kouji fist pumped the air as he sang.

_**Hey! Hey were rockin out like ah punk!Punk!**_

_**Errbody bout to get Crunk Crunk!**_

Kouji crossed his legs and leaned forward suddenly.

_**Girls trying to touch my junk! Junk!**_

Clearly enjoying his flirty with the crowed Kouji did a quick backwards flip and was back on his place on stage.

_**Haa Haa**_

Niko laughed at his friends' performance, only he was just as much fun.

_**Now now we'll go until they kick us out out, **_

_**Police can't shut us down down.**_

_**You won't stop us now, **_

Freezing for a moment Kouji's blue eyes hypnotized as he ordered them with his words.

_**you won't stop us…**_

Swaying his sexy hips is body raging with adrenaline as the music picked back up.

_**Don't stop make it ROK, dj blow my speakers up.**_

_**Tonight ima fight till we see the sunlight.**_

_**Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop now**_

Sweet glistened on the band members body's like thousands of little diamonds.

_**No ohohoh oh**_

_**No ohohoh oh**_

The lights stopped their chaotic display of colors and settled on a deep purple. They focused in on Kouji as he sang his soul into his breathes.

_**You build me up, you break me down.**_

_**My heart it pounds yeah you got me.**_

_**With my hands up you got me now, you got that sound-!**_

_**The party don't start till we walk in.**_

The stage exploded with colors and the crowd roared and sang alone.

_**Don't stop make it ROK, dj blow my speakers up.**_

_**Tonight ima fight till we see the sunlight.**_

_**Tik TOk on the clock but the party don't stop now. **_

_**No ohohoh oh**_

_**No ohohoh oh**_

_**Don't stop make it ROK.**_

_**Come on blow my speakers up!**_

_**Tonight ima fight till we see the sunlight!**_

_**Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop now!**_

The American teen poured his heart into the strings of his guitar has he was enraptured by his music. Kouji gripped his mic close to his lips as he lifted his face into the air. Tristin looked like angel cast down amongst a group of demons. Kouji with his dark persona and devilish looks mixed in tune with his friend. Light and dark became one in the melody.

The elements collided into a nightmare frenzy.

_**We won't stop(x3) No!**_

_**We won't stop (2x) Noo oh oh-!**_

The music died with a suddenly cut of the lights. The bands hearts drummed heavily within each of their chests. The crowd screamed their demand for more. Elemental Nightmare looked at each other in silent voices. Kouji smirked as he licked his lip to moisten them and he lifted his microphone for another round of flirting. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
